24fandomcom-20200223-history
Deleted scenes
menu showing the deleted scenes.]] Deleted scenes are scenes that are not included in the final cut of episodes, sometimes due to extending the episode longer than need be, or sometimes to remove unnecessary plots. Deleted scenes are included as special features on their respective DVDs. For the purposes of this project, these scenes are not considered canonical (see the project page on this policy: Wiki 24:Canon). Season 1 deleted scenes On the original release, there were no deleted scenes. However, the set is due to be released soon as a special edition which will include 25 deleted scenes. At the moment the included deleted scenes are unknown. The set will also have extended versions of the episodes Day 1 7:00pm-8:00pm, Day 1 8:00pm-9:00pm, Day 1 9:00pm-10:00pm, Day 1 10:00pm-11:00pm, Day 1 11:00pm-12:00am. Season 2 deleted scenes There are 44 deleted scenes from Season 2 spread out over 18 episodes. * 2x01 8:00am-9:00am * 2x02 9:00am-10:00am * 2x03 10:00am-11:00am * 2x05 12:00pm-1:00pm * 2x06 1:00pm-2:00pm * 2x07 2:00pm-3:00pm * 2x09 4:00pm-5:00pm * 2x10 5:00pm-6:00pm * 2x12 7:00pm-8:00pm * 2x13 8:00pm-9:00pm * 2x14 9:00pm-10:00pm * 2x15 10:00pm-11:00pm * 2x16 11:00pm-12:00am * 2x17 12:00am-1:00am * 2x19 2:00am-3:00am * 2x20 3:00am-4:00am * 2x23 6:00am-7:00am * 2x24 7:00am-8:00am Season 3 deleted scenes There are 45 deleted scenes on the Season 3 DVD set. * 3x02 2:00pm-3:00pm ** Linda asks Kyle if he is OK, and they go upstairs to have sex. ** David Gomez watches Kyle and Lisa leave, and transmits the images to Gael Ortega at CTU Los Angeles. ** Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds track down Zack Parker at the apartment building. As Jack follows Parker, Chase catches one of his men in a hostage situation. He manages to get the man without shooting him, with the help of the agents who arrived to assist Jack and Chase. ** Kyle and Linda have sex. deleted scene]] * 3x03 3:00pm-4:00pm ** Michelle Dessler and Kim Bauer talk about Jack's reaction to his revelation about Kim and Chase's relationship. deleted scene]] * 3x07 7:00pm-8:00pm ** Tomas introduces Ramon Salazar to Sandra on the plane. ** Ramon appears ingrateful at the service provided by Sandra and the other prostitute on the plane. He goes through and wakes up Jack Bauer. ** Chase Edmunds tells Chloe O'Brian to reprogram his phone so that Ryan Chappelle cannot track him whilst he goes dark. ** David and Wayne Palmer talk about what to do regarding Jack and the prison break. ** Chase finds Simon Cullens at a warehouse and forced him to find Hector Salazar. ** In the bathroom at CTU, Kim Bauer recieves a call from Chase, and he tells her that he is going to her her father in Las Nieves, Mexico. * 3x08 8:00pm-9:00pm ** Hector and Ramon talk about what to do with Jack. * 3x12 12:0am-1:00am ** A new CTU worker, Dalton Furrelle, appears and butts heads with Adam Kaufman, who appears to know him from. ** Kim and Chloe talk about the fact that Angela is not Chloe's baby. ** Kim praises Dalton, who taught her during traning, to Adam's annoyance. ** Dalton helps Kim get into the Child Protection Services system to check up on Chloe's story. deleted scene]] * 3x13 1:00am-2:00am ** Sherry Palmer and Julia Milliken talk about what to do after Alan's death. * 3x14 2:00am-3:00am ** Michael Amador meets up with Marcus Alvers, who begins to work with the Cordilla virus. * 3x16 4:00am-5:00am ** Michelle Dessler begins to panic whilst at the Chandler Plaza Hotel. ** Michelle and Gael Ortega realise that everyone in the hotel has been exposed to the virus. Gael begins to show symptoms of it, suggesting that Alvers alered it to act faster. ** In a different location Gael begins to show symptoms of the virus. deleted scene]] * 3x18 6:00am-7:00am ** Ryan Chappelle lies to Kim Bauer about why he is in the Holding room. * 3x19 7:00am-8:00am ** Jack Bauer mourns Ryan Chappelle. ** Tony Almeida is told about Jane Saunders and her connection to Stephen. ** Susan Cole agitatedly asks Chase Edmunds why her house is being quarentined. * 3x20 8:00am-9:00am ** Jack and Tony talk about evidence they can gather from Jane Saunders before Stephen knows they have his daughter. Season 4 deleted scenes There are 39 deleted scenes from Season 4 spread out over 13 episodes. * 4x01 7:00am-8:00am * 4x07 1:00pm-2:00pm * 4x10 4:00pm-5:00pm * 4x11 5:00pm-6:00pm * 4x12 6:00pm-7:00pm * 4x13 7:00pm-8:00pm * 4x14 8:00pm-9:00pm * 4x15 9:00pm-10:00pm * 4x16 10:00pm-11:00pm * 4x19 1:00am-2:00am * 4x22 4:00am-5:00am * 4x23 5:00am-6:00am * 4x24 6:00am-7:00am Season 5 deleted scenes There are 23 deleted scenes on the Season 5 DVD set spread out over 12 episodes. * 5x01 7:00am-8:00am ** A man who works at the oil rig with Jack Bauer, disguised as Frank Flynn invites Jack on a fishing trip. ** Jack and Diane Huxley talk on the phone whilst he and Derek are in a helicopter. ** Chloe O'Brian cannot afford a cab fare and tries to give her watch to the driver as payment. * 5x06 12:00pm-1:00pm ** Ivan Erwich gets past some security with the nerve gas. ** Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines talk about what Jack will do once everything is over. deleted scene]] * 5x07 1:00pm-2:00pm ** Jack Bauer tends to the girl that Jacob Rossler was keeping hostage. ** Martha Logan whispers something to the body of Walt Cummings after he hangs himself. * 5x09 3:00pm-4:00pm ** Martha Logan and Anya Suvarov spend some time together by the horse stables. * 5x10 4:00pm-5:00pm ** The motorcade is attacked by men who discovered the route from Charles Logan. ** Aaron Pierce saves the lives of Martha Logan and the Suvarovs. * 5x11 5:00pm-6:00pm ** Kim Bauer recieves a call from Audrey Raines asking her to come into CTU. deleted scene]] * 5x12 6:00pm-7:00pm ** Bill Buchanan recieves word of the murder of Jenny McGill. ** Kim Bauer and Barry Landes talk whilst waiting at CTU. * 5x13 7:00pm-8:00pm ** The Chemical Response Team come to CTU after the gassing and survey the scene. Curtis Manning talks with Bill Buchanan. * 5x15 9:00pm-10:00pm ** Wayne Palmer steals a gun from one of Christopher Henderson's men, Cobb, and escapes before he can be caught. * 5x21 3:00am-4:00am ** Jack Bauer thanks Curtis Manning for taking care of Audrey Raines. Curtis expressess surpise at the revelation of Charles Logan as a traitor. Bill Buchanan called Jack and tells him that the Attourney General will be ready to hear the evidence when he arrives back at CTU Los Angeles. deleted scene]] * 5x23 5:00am-6:00am ** Jack Bauer shoots Christopher Henderson in cold blood, whilst being observed by Tim Rooney. ** Jack calls Audrey Raines to tell her that he is not returning to CTU and is planning to take down Logan. * 5x24 6:00am-7:00am ** Chloe and Morris O'Brian help Jack Bauer remove one of the pilots from Charles Logan's helicopter. ** Charles Logan thanks Martha for not lying to him whilst they get dressed ** Jack Bauer is captured by a small army of SWAT teams before he can shoot Charles Logan. Logan is commended for his bravery in such a situation by an agent. ** Martha Logan and Mike Novick talk about the downfall of Charles Logan. Martha also asks about the fate of Jack Bauer. Season 6 deleted scenes There are 22 deleted scenes on the Season 6 DVD set spread out over 13 episodes. * 6x01 6:00am-7:00am * 6x02 7:00am-8:00am * 6x04 9:00am-10:00am * 6x05 10:00am-11:00am * 6x09 2:00pm-3:00pm * 6x10 3:00pm-4:00pm * 6x11 4:00pm-5:00pm * 6x12 5:00pm-6:00pm * 6x16 9:00pm-10:00pm * 6x18 11:00pm-12:00am * 6x19 12:00am-1:00am * 6x20 1:00am-2:00am * 6x24 5:00am-6:00am Category:24 Category:DVD